This invention relates to a boxing robot and more particularly to a robot having arms which move in a manner adapted to ward off blows directed at its head.
Robots having moving parts which simulate the movement of a boxer have been known for many years. Some robots move in response to blows directed against them, others move independently of such blows and in a way that forces the boxer who is using them to move quickly to avoid being struck by the robot's fists or arms.
Boxing robots simulate the movement of a boxer but move in a predetermined predictable way. A boxer who is using them can, without difficulty, hit the robots consistently. In order to withstand repeated blows, the robots must be ruggedly constructed but must not be so ruggedly constructed that they injure a boxer who is struck by them.
Known boxing robots which satisfy the requirements of rugged construction and safe operation tend to suffer from one or more shortcomings. Some are complicated of construction and difficult to repair. Others, while relatively simple of construction, move slowly and predictably so that a boxer has ample time to move out of their way to avoid being injured by the devices. Such robots pose little challenge to a boxer.